


Unsettled

by ibtiamat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibtiamat/pseuds/ibtiamat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS* This Fanfiction is based on the Book Four episode "The Reunion".  </p><p>Korra is getting new nightmares that are keeping her up at night and Asami comes to her to support her, will this kill their relationship or deepen it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger Warning Requested***  
>  There is **RAPE** in this Fanfiction (there is an archive warning before clicking on this story but evidently people like to hide them on their settings; not my fault), if that is a trigger for you then please do not read.  
>  Read some other Korrasami fanifiction instead. There are plenty and more to come.  
> I would rather you avoid my story than go into a dark place in your mind and get a flame comment on my work. 
> 
> Thank you.

(Mako's voice) "What's been going on between you two?"  
(Korra's voice) "I hope you haven't been waiting long."  
(Asami's voice) "Only three years."  
(Korra's voice) "You're looking snazzy as always."

*dark blood curdling laughter*  
"Who's there?" Korra retorted.  
"You really think you can stay in the current state you are in forever?"

Korra looks at the looming shadow with a puzzled look on her face.

The figure laughs again, "Don't act dumb, Avatar."  
"You are petrified of the whole world knowing who you are. WHY? And what makes  
you think she will ever have the same feelings for you?  
You are pathetic. You are weak. You cant even be honest with yourself let alone with other people. What will she think? What will the entire world think when they find out that you see yourself in Kuvira? You are a monster. She will never go for you! Hahahahaha!" 

 

Suddenly Korra sits up from her sleeping position, eyes wide and wildly darting about, her body sticky from sweat. She hung her head with her hands and moaned; the nightmares where getting progressively worse and it was enough to drive the water native back into a depressive insanity. Korra did what any sane person would do in this state. Call a trusting friend.

It was well past midnight and Asami was up doing paperwork for her expanding company, there were so many letters of recommendations on what the company should focus on next as their next project, eventually all the letters were starting to look the same to Asami and her eyes finally started to get heavier and heavier until she almost fell asleep when her desk phone rings. "Hm?!" Asami jets up into an upright sitting position and eyes the phone suspiciously, 'Now, who in their right mind would call at this hour?' Asami hesitantly picks up the phone, "Hello? Future Industries, Sato Asami speaking." There was a pause.  
Asami raised an eye brow "Korra?"  
Korra flinched, "Um, Asami..."  
"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami was fully awake now.  
"....I wasn't sure what to do, but I know I need a friend right now." Korra's voice was soft and almost shaky.  
"I will be over there in a minute." Asami rushed and hung up the phone. She grabbed her keys and jacket and left her office.

\----------------------------------------------------

Korra waited in the lobby area of the Air Temple, the door was unlocked so Asami walked right in and quickly spotted Korra. Korra looked at the beautiful woman who just walked in with a bit of a surprised expression on her face. She didn't even hear the car pull up.  
She was too absorbed in thought and fear she could have been taken off guard by an enemy. Korra tensed up a bit but Asami practically ran to her, Korra embraced Asami in a warm and caring hug, Korra soaked up the moment, the smell of her hair, her faint natural scent, Korra would have stayed in this moment for the rest of the night if Asami hadn't have broke the embrace between them.  
Asami gazed at Korra with concern, "Korra, how are you sleeping?"  
Korra scoffed a bit, "I haven't had a good 3 hours in months."  
"That's not good." Asami smashed her eyebrows together. "Well, I am here." "Maybe someone beside you will give you a sense of security to sleep better." Asami's expression lightened.  
Korra smiled a bit. "I'm glad you are here, Asami."  
Asami embraced Korra again, "I am very glad you called me, Korra."

\----------------------------------------------------

Korra and Asami stayed up a bit chatting in the Avatar's quarters, making sure not to laugh too loud because all the other residents were asleep.

Asami sighed happily, "I am getting pretty tired, Korra." She said standing up from a chair, "But I think it is safe to say we have a lot of catching up to do."  
"I agree," Korra said with a small smile. "Three years was way too long..." Korra said in a slightly saddened tone. She wanted to tell Asami that almost every day she thought of her, she missed her but the feeling of not being ready was so strong and her protective side not wanting to chance it in hurting Asami, physically or emotionally was enough to keep her away from her friends and Republic City in general.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about it, I know you had to do what you felt like was the best." Asami reassured the Avatar as she walked over to Korra.  
Asami was going to put her hand on the Avatar's shoulder but she stood up.

"I'm sorry." Korra stated. "Let's just try and get some sleep."

Asami looked at the Avatar with concern written all over her face. But Korra turned off the lights and the moonlight was shining in behind Asami so Korra couldn't see her face.

"Alright." Asami said plainly.

Korra heard a strange motion in Asami's direction, Korra glanced to see that Asami was taking her clothes off. Korra felt a lot of blood rushing to her face. "Wha? What are you going?"

Asami stopped in the middle of unbuttoning her long sleeved shirt and looked at the Avatar with suspicion, "Well, taking off these bulky clothes, silly," Asami said in amusement and continued to strip, "You honestly didn't think I slept in my daily attire did you?"

Korra swallowed, "Uh, no, of course not..." _'Oh my spirit, does she sleep in the nude??'_  
Almost like Asami read her mind, Asami replied, "Don't worry, I am wearing underwear underneath my clothes." Asami was pulling down her trousers, "Unless you have sleepwear I can borrow."

Korra shook her head a bit to unfix her eyes on Asami's body, "Um, there are some sleep shorts in the middle left drawer at my dresser," Korra directed sporting a blush as Asami turned to the dresser drawers. _'Holy damn, that ass.'_ Korra couldn't help but check out Asami's hind quarters in the thin and short fabric it was in. Korra quickly looked away before Asami glanced at the Avatar.  
"These?" Asami asked holding up a pair of light blue shorts just inches from the drawer.  
"Uh-yes, those!" _'Keep your cool, Korra.'_  
Asami quickly slipped on the shorts, "Oh, they feel like boxers."  
Korra said raising an eyebrow, "You know what boxers feel like?"  
"Haha, yes," Asami replied with a laugh, "Sometimes I just wear boxers to bed."  
Korra felt a blush creeping upon her face as she thought of an Asami with absolutely nothing but boxers on. Korra didn't even realize Asami was right in front of her bed.

"So," Asami started speaking with her hand on her hip, "does it matter which side I sleep on?"  
Korra snapped out of her trance when the other woman spoke, "Duhh, no, not at all!" _'Damn it, Korra you are slipping!'_  
Korra was already in her sleepwear, a white loose sleeveless shirt with sky blue shorts. She felt Asami move on the bed, almost brushing her bra'd breasts against the water native's bare shoulder, Korra felt goosebumps.

Asami laid to Korra's right side of the bed, against the wall, getting snug, "You actually have a really comfy bed."  
Korra turned to look at the gorgeous sight beside her: Asami, in her bed as the moonlight washed over part of her figure, light and shadows emphasizing her toned torso.  
"Mmmhmm" was all the Avatar could sound.

Korra slowly laid down beside Asami, feeling her body go stiff. She heard Asami chuckle slightly, "I can tell that you never had a bed buddy."  
Korra couldln't help but blush but thankfully all the lights were out so Asami couldn't see, "Well, there was Naga, when she was smaller."  
Asami just chucked and snuggled to Korra's side, "I missed you."  
Besides the foreign feeling of having someone in her bed, Korra quickly let sleep take her.

\----------------------------------------------------

An hour or two past, and Asami smiles in her sleep as she unconsciously snakes her arms around Korra's waist.  
Korra goes stiff then suddenly starts thrashing about, suddenly Asami is wide awake.  
"Korra! Korra, can you hear me?!" Asami sits up a bit.  
"Korra! Please calm down! You are just having a bad dream." Asami cups Korra face with her hands.  
Suddenly Korra stopped, her eyes forcefully shut, Asami sighs with relief.  
Asami is then blinded by a brillient white light, she moves her head slightly to see where it was coming from  
Korra was in the Avatar State.  
 _'Oh, no.'_ Asami panicks  
"Korra, it's me, Asami." Asami states.

Korra's expression becomes furious and suddenly Asami is flung off of Korra's body up onto the ceiling with a mighty gust of wind and falls to the ground.

Korra's eyes got back to normal and is in a daze for a couple seconds, she looks around and much to her horror she spots Asami on the hard wood floor at the end of the bed.

"ASAMI!" Korra jumps out of bed and rushes to her friend's side.  
Korra checks her vitals; her breathing is normal and she can feel a pulse.  
Korra inspects Asami's body for cuts or gashes, Korra feels something warm and sticky on the back of her head. 'Oh no!' Korra quickly picks up Asami, bridal style, being especially cautious of her head and lays Asami on her side on Korra's bed to assess the damage she done.

Asami is knocked out cold and the back of her head had a gash the size of a golf ball, seeping out blood.  
Korra with an intense, considered, look on her face, bent the water that was left in her glass beside the night stand to the back of Asami's head and and water glows as it starts to heal the gash.  
Seconds later, Asami comes out of unconsciousness, much to Korra's relief.  
"Thank the spirits! You are okay Asami!" Korra half smiles.  
Asami looks at Korra puzzled, "What? What happened?" Asami askes trying to sit upright on Korra's bed but hisses in pain as she holds her head, "I am not sure but I think I might have bent you off the bed and you might have a concussion."

Korra frowns, "Maybe I should sleep somewhere else and come check on you every half hour or so." Korra suggests, starting to get off her bed, Asami stops her by grabbing onto her muscular arm, "No!" Asami almost yells.  
Korra looks at her with a bit of astonishment. Asami blushes a bit, "I...I trust you Korra," Asami smiles a bit, "I don't ever want to leave you alone."  
Korra's eyes widen a bit then turns to her best friend and smiles, "You are so sweet, Asami." Korra's expression looks sad again, "But I am scared that I will start to hurt the ones I care about the most."  
"Korra." Asami almost interrupts, "Korra, I love you, I know you won't hurt me," Asami cups both her hands around Korra's cheeks.  
Korra was grateful that the room was dark enough to hide the huge blush that was currently covering her face, _'Get it together Korra, she just means she loves you as friend, nothing more.'_ "I love you too, Asami," Korra said softly trying her best to ignore the urges to kiss her friend right then and there.

\----------------------------------------------------

As the two slept, Asami couldn't help but slide her hands around Korra's waists once again, regretting her subconsciousness when she feels Korra's body tense up again, Asami awakens quickly to retract her arms to herself but it was too late, Asami was staring into the shining eyes of a furious Avatar.  
Asami's eyes widen with fear, "No! NO! Korra!"  
The Avatar comes closer to Asami, practically pinning her down on Korra's bed, faces only a few centimeters apart, it was like the Avatar was trying to pierce her soul via eye contact.

Asami, sweating in fear and in the moment of desperation of not wanting to lose Korra again, Asami quickly closes the gap between her and the Avatar and forcefully captures Korra's lips with her own.  
Asami's eyes were closed and lips, motionless; but Korra's glowing eyes widen in shock and the light dims; Asami say the light behind of her eyelids go to dark and feels movement on her lips, without thinking Asami kisses back, softly, but Korra replies back with too much piercing force, the kiss quickly became lustful and Asami's eyes flew open and tried to push Korra away from her, this is not how Asami wanted their first kiss to be like. Moaning in frustration that Korra was not getting the hint, Asami quickly started to panic, Korra continued with the lustful kisses and her felt Korra's hands wonder to her breasts straight down to her sleeping shorts, Asami's eyes widened, wanting to tell Korra to stop but her lips were imprisoned, Asami regretting her choices and praying to the spirits that this was just a messed up dream, that she will wake up in Korra's loving arms in the morning, but this felt all too real and Korra had her pinned on her back still, Korra was way too powerful and her hands were underneath her shorts and underwear.  
Not wasting any time, Asami felt pain in her nether regions, she didn't even realize that Korra was keeping her legs spread apart with her lower body strength.  
The only thing that Asami could do to make the best of her situation was to relax her vaginal muscles so the experience won't hurt as much, but all the while Asami didn't cry she just begged in her mind for Korra to stop.  
Asami saw that Korra's eyes were closed tight and Korra was still forcefully kissing her, Asami didn't even bother biting Korra's tongue or lips so she can yell to hopefully knock Korra out of her current state but she was scared Korra would go back into her Avatar state.

Asami started to feel extremely aroused, an involuntary response to the stimuli Korra was causing, Asami moaned, mostly in frustration of her own body betraying her. Asami prayed that Korra would wake up and realize what she is doing before orgasming, but much to Asami's dismay Korra sped up her momentum.  
Asami figured if she faked an orgasm, Korra would stop, so she did; all the while suppressing an actual orgasm, tensing up her body like it was a natural climax and starting to make high pitched moans inside Korra's mouth.  
Korra finally released her lips and Asami let out a big yell, sounded real but Asami knew it was fake.

Korra collapses off of Asami, missing the bed into the floor; realizing what had happened seconds after, Asami quickly looked at Korra, who was on the ground beside the bed.  
Out cold. Asami got out of the bed to carefully lifted Korra off the floor and back into the bed. Realizing that Korra was probably just having a nightmare and it wasn't really Korra who meant to practically rape her.

\----------------------------------------------------

In the morning, the sun hit the Avatar's face, fluttering her eyes open to realize she was spooning Asami, red in the face, Korra carefully removed herself from the vulnerable and embarrassing position she was in.  
Korra felt like she fell down several flights of stairs, the nightmares were almost non-stop tonight and she didn't wake up once from it, yet she didn't feel refreshed from sleep, she hasn't had a regular nights sleep in what felt like years.

Korra laid there on her side, staring at Asami while she slept.  
She was the only piece of sanity Korra felt like she had left, the only peace she has known since getting poisoned.  
Korra saw a stray hair on Asami's beautiful face, Korra reached to carefully move it away from it's current position but when she did Asami slowly woke up without Korra's notice until she saw Asami's loving eyes on her.  
Blushing Korra said, "Good morning."  
Asami smiled, "Good morning, how did you sleep?" Moving onto a sitting position Asami winced a bit from a dull pain but Korra didn't notice.  
"Not good at all, I had nightmares non-stop and never woke up from them," Korra frowned.  
Asami was in a bit of a shock and confused thinking, _'She didn't wake up once and doesn't recall doing anything to me last night, she was probably acting out a dream.'_ Asami also thought that maybe Korra was acting out a nightmare and the eye clenching and sweating was her trying to stop the nightmare from continuing.  
Asami faked a smile, "Well at least they are not real, Korra, they are just bad dreams."  
Korra half-heartedly smiled then looked at her with fright, "Oh, spirits! I didn't hurt you again, did I?"  
"Korra, calm down, you never hurt me." Asami replied with a small smile and laughed a bit. Well it wasn't a total lie, it was obvious to Asami that it wasn't Korra who hurt her last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sleep rape scene, I was just trying to be realistic. There have been a lot of cases were people with severe PTSD had sleep parasomnias such as sleep walking, sleep talking, acting out nightmares and dreams, sleep terrors, night sweats, and even sleep sex; and can be triggered by stress and previous sleep deprivation. Sexsomnia episodes may be triggered by physical contact with a bed partner. 
> 
> I could tell Korra hasn't been getting very good sleep at the beginning of Book Four, she woke up a few times in a sweat from sleep terrors and I imagine she has acted out her nightmares in her sleep as well.  
> To learn more about parasomnias go to sleepfoundation . org
> 
> I am currently working on more chapters.


End file.
